


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(19)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [19]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(19)（文：十甫）

众人竖起了耳朵，一脸期待地等着樱木说出答案，都显得心急。

本忍住笑的樱木，突然又狂笑起来，断断续续说道，“你们……有…意思听…我……都不好……意思……说……哇哈哈～”

感觉被耍的众人向樱木怒目而视。

流川皱着眉头，「白痴！你笑够了没有！快说！」

樱木收敛了笑容，从鼻子哼了一声，“WINSON就是……瘟神的谐音嘛……哇哈哈～这哪有什么难解的？我从没见过这么……这么蠢的人……哈哈，笑死了！”樱木撮着肚子狂笑。

阿部山雄见樱木的取笑似乎都是冲着自己来，脸色变得铁青，倏地，双手向桌面一拍，顺势站了起来，转身向安西教授鞠了一躬，“老师！我还有急事要办，先告退了。有进一步消息我再与你联络。”

“好！阿部君，你去忙你的吧！……他们毕竟还年轻……”安西教授对阿部山雄压低声量地说道。

“是！”阿部山雄伸手按壁上的电脑荧幕，“晴子，送我和铁男出去！”

一道暗门应声而开，阿部山雄头也不回地走了出去。铁男回头望了仍在密室的人一眼后，也从暗门离开密室。

待暗门关上后，密室即刻喧闹起来。

“樱木小子，真有你的！看你气得那阿部脸上一阵青一阵白的，真是过瘾！”宫城对樱木竖起拇指称讚道。

“良田！教授还在呢！你少说两句成不成！”彩子轻斥宫城，但却掩不住眉开眼笑。

宫城看了安西教授一眼，向樱木吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

“教授，我认为樱木性格直爽，并不是有意让阿部先生难堪的，希望你不要见怪！”赤木看了宫城与樱木一眼后，对安西教授说道。

“喂！你这大猩猩！你在说什么话！那个翼龙不是被我气走的，而是你们呀！你们都是合作伙伴，却跟他针锋相对……不气才怪！呵呵，别把责任推到我的身上！”樱木摇头摆手地说道。

“谁是大猩猩！”赤木一阵暴喝。

“你自己都承认了，还问这种蠢问题干嘛？啧啧～”樱木吃吃地笑了起来。

流川见赤木脸上青筋直冒，不禁心中暗笑，这个看来沉稳冷静的主管，原来很容易被激怒……就像某个白痴一样！

“都给我安静！赤木君，樱木君说得没错，阿部君是因为你们的不合作态度才愤而离席的。你们最近究竟发生了什么矛盾？”安西教授突然说话，遏止了一场即将开始的“猩猴大战”。

赤木、宫城、彩子三人互相对望一眼后，赤木缓缓地说，“教授！我们都觉得……阿部先生近来有一点越权……插手管起霍士的事务……还要求我们将每项调查的项目皆给他逞一份报告书……我们认为一个理智的合作伙伴，是不该有这种表现。毕竟，霍士与神龙是两个不同的机构。”

“我同意老大的说法。”宫城接下赤木的话说道，“一个理智的合作伙伴应清楚自己的权限与职责。况且，神龙社虽已改做生意，但总掩盖不了它是曾是私会党的事实……不管多少年后，总有人记得神龙社的前身就是冥龙社！”

“你们认为阿部先生是一个怎么样的人？”安西教授看了在座的人一眼。

“嗯～我认为他很能干，做事很有魄力，有锲而不捨的精神……但，有一点专制！”彩子朗声说道。

安西教授点点头，“他最大的优点是，锲而不捨以及忍辱负重！”他托了托眼镜，“他不是天生的混混，你们知道他是怎么进入冥龙社的吗？……他其实是警方的卧底，是由我一手调教的学生，被命令混进冥龙社是为了协助警方破解私会党的害人勾当。以他的能力，当然不负众望……然而，他后来却仍然选择留在冥龙社，你们知道他为了什么？”

一阵沉默，有者更摇了摇头。

“为了淨化黑社会。”流川的声音突然响起。

“对！”安西教授赞赏地看了流川一眼，“就是为了淨化黑社会！我记得他当时是这么说的，‘老师，无论我们多努力，铲除了多少个私会党，它仍根深蒂固，时机到了仍会再次发芽茁壮。所以，我决定留在冥龙社。当我攀上那龙头大哥的位置，我会以我的力量，让私会党连根拔除！’……你们总该知道，十二年前，冥龙社就从这个国家消失了，而我也在那时候向警部辞职，成立了霍士研究所。你们说，这么一个有原则、讲承诺的男子，是不是该得到你们基本的尊重。”

安西教授的一番话，说得赤木他们无地自容，没想到那个让他们从心底瞧不起的阿部山雄竟是个铁铮铮的男子汉！

“教授，我们立刻向阿部先生道歉！”赤木站起来说道。

安西教授举起手阻止赤木，“坐下坐下，阿部君不是小气之人。不必特地向他道歉，往后，只要你们诚心与他合作，他就心神领会了。”

“是！”赤木他们异口同声地答道。

安西教授满意地点了点头，然后转头对樱木说，“樱木君，希望能与你好好合作。”

“哈哈～老爹！你放心好了，我不会再刁难翼龙的啦！……不过，我饿了，我们可不可以先去吃饭？”

安西教授微笑地点点头，吩咐赤木安排餐馆。

“大猩猩，我要吃中餐！还有，可不可以请晴子小姐一起去！”樱木搔着头笑着说。

“晴子没空！”赤木皱着眉头说。

“哇～你怎么当哥哥的？自己去吃饭，让妹妹捱饿！”樱木大声抗议。

只见赤木青筋又冒，宫城和彩子一脸嘻笑……皆等着看好戏。

“赤木君，你叫上木暮君与赤木小姐一起用餐吧！”安西教授微笑到道。

“可是……”

“没关系！赤木小姐离开一阵子没问题的……我会再作安排。你去安排餐馆吧！”

“是！”

“哈哈～老爹，还是你够意思！”樱木搭着安西教授的肩膀哈哈大笑。

在说说笑笑中，大家陆陆续续离开密室。

看着走在最后的流川从自己身边经过，樱木大踏两步，与他併肩而行。

流川双眼直视前方，「干嘛？白痴！」

樱木用只有流川才听到的声音说，“狐狸，别让其他人知道我会读脑，拜托了。”不等流川的“回答”，樱木就快脚步离开流川身边。

流川看着他越走越快的背影，若有所思。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川喝着茶，静静地看着坐在他对面的樱木不断与晴子说话。也不知道他说了什么，惹得晴子咯咯地笑了起来。见到晴子在笑，樱木也哈哈大笑起来，引起餐馆其他食客不断向他们这桌投来视线。

瞧他那副白痴样，流川暗地里摇头。本想对那个红头白痴的所作所为视而不见……可是自己就没办法做到。尽管自己不抬头看他，耳朵也会自动选择听他的声音……有时候还会感觉到他的视线。然而，每当自己抬头，却又寻不着那缕若有若无的视线，反而看见那白痴与晴子相谈甚欢的模样，让他心里满不是滋味，于是，他便垂下头，闭目养神去了──眼不见为淨嘛。

等了一会，待应终于端了第一道菜上桌。

即刻，桌上就有一位风度极佳的人站了起来，为在桌的各位分食物。

“黑木，你先吃个馒头打个底吧！你刚不是说饿得快死了吗？”说话的，是木暮公延，霍士解剖组的主管。

“吓～眼镜兄，你刚解剖完尸体到底有没有将手洗干淨呀！”樱木见给他夹馒头的是木暮，马上揄揶他。

木暮托了托眼镜，笑着说，“有时候我真的会忘了洗手……不过，今天我记得！”

一阵大笑。结果又惹得其他食客向他们注目。而流川则在这场大笑中，睁开惺忪的眼睛。

再过了一阵子，待应又送上一道菜。

这一次，樱木的动作比别人都快，一连夹了几个饺子，一张口就吃，吃得两腮鼓涨起来。

晴子看他吃得紧张，笑着说，“黑木君很爱吃饺子吧？”

樱木点点头，一骨碌吞下口中的饺子，“我最爱吃了！”边说边又夹了一个饺子欲放进口中。

“等一下，黑木君。”晴子突然阻止他，“吃饺子要点上这个才够滋味的……”晴子给他拿来一碗酱料，然后微微一笑。

樱木奇道，“还要点东西的吗？我已觉得很好吃了！”

“你试试看嘛，点了这个，味道很不同的！”晴子将那碗酱料递到樱木面前。

一阵酸味扑鼻而来，樱木的脑袋顿时警铃大响……

吓～是醋！

只觉一阵晕眩，樱木觉得脑中血液沸腾，身体不禁轻轻摇晃，手一颤，握着的筷子掉在桌子上……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月1日18:21:36在“N2”发表


End file.
